Letras, añoranzas y esperanzas
by Isakura Tendo
Summary: A veces la distancia nos hace ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, a veces a lo lejos estamos más cerca, a veces de cerca no somos capaces de ver. Ranma y Akane lo comprenderán así esta vez.


¡Hola a todos! La verdad es que yo tenía en mente publicar otra historia pero de repente escuché esta canción (que la verdad dudo ustedes lean la letra jajaja pero yo necia y testaruda les escribo la letra :P ) y… me imaginé a Ranma en escena, así que bueno, espero disfruten este pequeño one-shot / songfic, la canción se llama "Parte de mí" es del grupo español "lagarto amarillo", está claro que la música y letra les pertenece, yo sólo la tomé prestada para poder narrar esta historia.

También es claro que los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para darle vuelo a la imaginación.

* * *

**"Letras: añoranzas y esperanzas"**

_La esperanza le pertenece a la vida, es la vida misma defendiéndose._

_Julio Cortázar_

**_Puestos a ser, soy el primero en llegar y el sereno al volver._**

**_Puestos a ver, a veces no veo nada y otras ardo de fe._**

**_Luego muerto de sed, de un minuto sin beber._**

**_Puestos a reconocer, reconozco que aún no sé por qué… por qué…_**

Huir… no era una de las palabras favoritas de Ranma Saotome, él jamás se intimidaría ante ningún enemigo, ante ningún rival… pero huir… era sin duda una de las acciones que realizaba a menudo cuando se trataba de Akane Tendo, no era a propósito ¡en verdad! pero esa chica tenía un… algo que no lo dejaba actuar con serenidad ¡podía ser tan necia y testaruda! ¿por qué nunca le creía cada vez que intentaba explicar cómo Shampoo había llegado a abrazarlo de forma sugerente? Además ¡podía ser tan exasperante! Ella… ella… realmente era… bastante linda con esa coqueta y tímida sonrisa, esos pómulos sonrosados, esos ojos almendrados que lo hipnotizaban, esos labios que él moría por… ¡rayos! ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

El chico o chica de trenza porque estaba en su forma femenina, iba descalza sobre la arena color rojo de esa playa peculiar de China, la playa roja de Pajin, varios muchachos no tardaron en acercarse y salir volando al instante cortesía del puño de la pelirroja, no se andaba para bromas, esta vez había regresado a China para deshacerse de su estúpida maldición para siempre y por fin poder… bueno… si a ella no le molestara… quizás… suspiró pesadamente y viendo hacia el cielo sonrió ¿cómo esperaba que ella respondiera si él siempre salía corriendo por miedo? ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿por qué corría? ¿por qué ni siquiera pudo decirle lo que quería antes de partir hacia China? Si él… él realmente anhelaba estar con Akane cada día de su vida pero era… era tan cobarde para reconocerlo, para decírselo…

Su relación, si es que tenían una, no había empezado por voluntad propia, al contrario… eso no quería decir que no la quisiera ¿qué había dicho? Sintió su cara arder… era algo más que quererla, él lo sabía muy bien pero… ¡oh rayos! ¿por qué era tan difícil? Él, Ranma Saotome, que había enfrentado a temibles enemigos, brujos, dioses y no podía siquiera en su mente confirmar su sentimiento hacia ella… y además ¡todo el tiempo pensando en ella? ¿qué tenía esa chica que incluso extrañarla hasta dolía? Sonrió ya en su figura masculina gracias al agua caliente que tomó de los baños públicos cercanos, al menos podría empezar sincerándose con él mismo, él… am… frunció el ceño y suspiró… de nuevo… él… él… sentía un vacío inmenso cuando no se encontraba con aquella jovencita de sonrisa encantadora… él… la extrañaba…

…

…

…

**_Cómo una parte de mi_**

**_Que casi puedo tocar_**

**_En este lado del mar hay una parte de ti_**

**_Como podría decir_**

**_Que no se cómo explicar_**

**_Que al otro lado del mar, hay una parte de mí._**

A pesar de vagar por tierras desconocidas sin más compañía que él mismo, nunca se sentía en soledad, no sabía de que forma explicarlo pero dentro de sí sentía a Akane, como si un pedacito de ella estuviera con él todos los días y es que en cada cosa o persona que encontraba la podía ver: aquella niña que una semana atrás lo había encarado por haber destrozado su castillo de arena, su ceño fruncido y su patada fulminante en la espinilla lo hicieron recordar a Akane; en aquel lago que encontró días atrás había una flor de loto un poco distinta a las demás pero era mucho más bonita que ninguna, así era Akane de peculiar y linda; aquellos chicos que encontró discutiendo unas horas antes ¡seguro él se veía así con su prometida! Su prometida, parecía decirlo ahora con orgullo y alegría, era su prometida… su futura esposa…

Dos semanas y aún no encontraba ningún indicio que pudiera curarlo de su maldición, a veces se sentaba a pensar que había sido una locura salir a media noche para huir a China a hurtadillas… se sonrojó… más tonto había sido ir a tocar la ventana de su prometida para despedirse y finalmente salir corriendo como estúpido… después de todo, ella le había cedido el boleto a Corea del Sur que había ganado en la feria, con algo de sus ahorros logró cambiar el destino en el aeropuerto a China. Ranma cruzó sus brazos, se recargó en un muro aledaño y suspiró, ya lo había hecho a final de cuentas, ya había llegado a China y no regresaría hasta ser un hombre completo… y como hombre completo le declararía a Akane lo que significaba para él y lo que representaba en su vida… cuando regresara a Japón… si, eso haría…

…

…

…

**_Puestos a andar, voy donde quiera que el cuerpo me pueda llevar_**

**_Puestos a hacer, al final nunca hago nada pero todo va bien._**

**_Luego muerto de sed, de un minuto sin beber_**

**_Puestos a reconocer, reconozco que aún no sé porque… porque…_**

Caminaba sobre el parque, aquél donde había tenido su primera y única cita –hasta el momento- con Ranma cuando el muy idiota se había hecho prometido de su hermana Nabiki, la joven de cabellos azulados sonrió con ese pensamiento, la verdad, aquella vez había sido su culpa y ¡de él! Aunque bueno… al final… él quiso regresar con ella ¿no es así? Una cita peculiar ¿eso contaba como cita? De verdad había algo en su contra, siempre ocurría algo cuando parecía que las cosas mejoraban entre ellos…

_- Lo que sucede es que pensaba burlarme de Nabiki – espetó Ranma de espaldas hacia Akane._

_- si, si, ya me di cuenta, no te preocupes – entonces ella se giró rumbo al parque._

_- ¿A dónde vas? ¿no piensas ir a casa? El camino no es por ahí – dijo el joven de trenza._

_- pero ¿no vamos a hacer las paces? ¿no recuerdas que tú mismo me lo pediste? Preguntó ella, entonces Ranma tomó el ramo de rosas y se los dio - toma – Akane las agarró y empezaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo, no hablaban ¡eso no era una cita! Se sonrojó tan solo de pensarlo ¿en verdad había accedido a salir con Ranma y él con ella? La voz de su prometido le respondió – ¿ya no estás molesta? – _

_- ¿eh? No…-_

_- si lo estás –_

_- ¡que no! – la joven suavizó la expresión en su rostro y con calma dijo – ya olvidemos el asunto ¿quieres? – Ranma le sonrió sinceramente como pocas veces lo hacía._

_- ¿sabes? Olvidé decirte algo – pronunció con sutileza el joven._

_- ¿si? – _

_- en realidad… esa ropa es la que mejor se te ve – declaró sin más el muchacho con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca y la vista en el cielo._

_- ¿qué? – Akane no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos habían captado._

_- para ser una marimacho – finalizó el muchacho con mofa, la chica frunció el ceño y tomó el ramo de flores para golpearlo en la cabeza, él esquivó el golpe y se burló de ella - ¡y además lenta! – y se echó a correr._

_- ¡ven acá Ranma! – decía la chica tras él ocupando el cuasi deshecho ramo de flores como bate para golpearlo, sin embargo, el joven la evadía bastante bien; finalmente llegaron al lago y él se detuvo en seco recibiendo lo que quedaba de las flores en la cabeza - ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó Akane entre curiosa y molesta; el chico no respondió, le arrebató lo que quedaba de las rosas y las tiró a la basura - ¡oye! ¿Qué no son mías? – el joven sin responder tomó a Akane en sus brazos y se dirigió a una de las pequeñas lanchas del lago, ella se quedó sorprendida ¿eso era un acto de romanticismo? ¡si como no! estábamos hablando de Ranma Saotome, seguro era para molestarla… así que ella se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño mientras se quedaba sentada en uno de los extremos del bote; pasados unos minutos en los que Ranma se había quedado de brazos cruzados al otro extremo de la lancha, el chico pronunció de forma natural- ¿sabes que si no tomas los remos nos quedaremos aquí?-_

_- mphph ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo?-_

_- vaya Akane, además de torpe, lenta… ¿quieres quedarte aquí todo el día?-_

_- nadie te pidió que me trajeras aquí -_

_– Que poco agradecida eres – señaló el joven de trenza._

_- ¿qué dices? – _

_- a cualquier chica le gustaría estar con un hombre tan atractivo como yo en una… - y se calló al momento._

_- ¿una que? - ¿diría cita? ¿él estaba pensando lo mismo que ella? _

_- una de estas lanchas –_

_- ¡yo si quiero! – espetó Shampoo saltando hacia el pequeño bote - ¿por qué estás con Akane? – preguntó curiosa al tiempo que se lanzaba a abrazar al joven Saotome quién no supo reaccionar, como siempre._

_- ¿sabes qué? ¡que pasen un día estupendo juntos! – indicó Akane mientras se ponía de pie para saltar hacia la orilla, al fin que no quedaba lejos._

_- ¡Akane espera! ¡no me dejes aquí! – la joven de cabellos azules alcanzó a ver de reojo cómo después de un pequeño forcejeo su prometido y la joven china cayeron al agua, momentos después distinguió a Ranma en su figura femenina correr como loco por el parque con una "gatita" sujeta a su espalda… _

Tal vez esa vez no debió dejarse guiar por sus celos, si… era lo que sentía cada vez que Shampoo, Kodachi, Ukyo o alguna otra chica se acercaba a Ranma con ojos soñadores… ella realmente quería ser esa chica con ojos soñadores… ¿era tan malo anhelarlo? Estaban en un atolladero, ambos parecían cómodos así ¿por qué cambiar las cosas? Eran buenos amigos, se llevaban bien, confiaban uno en el otro pero… tenía un desazón… deseaba más… quería estar más cerca de él, ahora lo sentía con más claridad, ahora que su prometido se encontraba a kilómetros…

¿Dónde estaría Ranma? Pensó la joven al llegar a su casa, ya tenía cuatro semanas de haberse marchado. Subió a su recámara, se puso sus ropas de entrenamiento y bajó al dojo, después de veinte minutos una dulce voz la interrumpió - Akane – pronunció Kasumi con un sobre en mano – llegó una carta para ti –

- ¿una carta? – preguntó la menor de las Tendo al secarse el sudor de su frente con su brazo.

- es de Ranma – contestó la joven de cabellos castaños haciendo sonreír tímida pero claramente a su hermana, misma que se olvidó del entrenamiento, la chica tomó la carta, Kasumi le sonrió amablemente y se retiró, Akane, nerviosa, respiró hondo y se sentó en la suela del dojo para darle lectura al escrito…

_Akane:_

_Lamento (parecía muy recalcada la palabra como si Ranma hubiera pensado mucho qué escribir) haber (otra palabra escrita con fuerza) tardado en escribir (una frase escrita de forma apresurada) pero es difícil hacerse entender en China hasta para conseguir papel y tinta._

_Quise escribirte para decirte que estoy bien, no es que…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

**_Como una parte de mí_**

**_Que casi puedo tocar_**

**_En este lado del mar hay una parte de ti_**

**_Como podría decir_**

**_Que no sé cómo explicar_**

**_Que al otro lado del mar, hay una parte de mí._**

_… Quise escribirte para decirte que estoy bien, no es que te preocupe demasiado, lo sé…_que estupidez, no podía escribir algo así, ella se enojaría, sonrió con ese pensamiento, verla molesta era tan divertido… sacudió la cabeza tachó una parte, volvió a escribir y releyó "no es que me la pase de maravilla", si, así estaba mejor… siguió escribiendo, se detenía, tachaba, volvía a escribir, se quedaba pensativo en ciertas frases que no sabía como continuar, rayaba palabras ¡maldita sea! El joven de trenza se revolvió los cabellos con desesperación, era difícil hablar con Akane y pensó que una carta no le costaría tanto… pero… ¡era igual!...

Ranma contuvo la respiración y soltó el aire de golpe ¡concéntrate Saotome! Se decía a sí mismo ¡es una estúpida carta no una declaración cursi de amor estilo Ryoga! Claro, una carta… una carta en la que quería decirle que de forma inexplicable veía en el cielo su rostro, en la tierra sus huellas, en el aire sentía su aroma ¡oh rayos! Eso era mucho más cursi que los poemas de p-chan… aunque… era cierto, tan cierto como el hecho de que no se sentía completo y no porque creyera en la estupidez de la media naranja, sino porque una parte de él no había viajado consigo, una parte de él se encontraba en Japón junto a ella y también… una parte de él viajaría en ese pedacito de papel ¡por eso la importancia de escribir algo bien! TOC TOC el chico guardó el escrito en una pequeña mochila que llevaba y en su nada perfecto chino indicó que se podía entrar – joven Saotome, la comida está lista-

- gracias, voy en un momento – contestó el chico a una pequeña niña, hija del matrimonio dueño del hostal donde se había quedado los últimos días, enseguida sacó el papel y continuó con su carta… tachó lo último ya que no podía borrarlo y cerró los ojos por un momento imaginándose la sonrisa de aquella chica… un mes lejos de ella… y cerca… tan cerca cómo nunca se hubiera imaginado…

…

…

…

Ranma sonrió al recordar sus nervios al escribirle y enviarle la primera carta a su prometida hace meses, la segunda no había sido tan difícil después de todo… seguramente ya le había llegado, hacía semanas que la había enviado…

…

…

…

**_Luego muerto de sed de un minuto sin beber_**

**_Puestos a reconocer, reconozco que aún no sé porque… porque…_**

Akane entró a su recámara, tres meses desde que Ranma había partido y un mes desde que había recibido la única carta de su parte, suspiró pesadamente con una sonrisa en su rostro "sé que pronto lo conseguirás" pensó la joven, esperaba realmente que lograra deshacerse de su maldición pronto porque lo extrañaba ¡realmente lo extrañaba! Ocho semanas, no era tanto tiempo ¿o sí? Torció la boca y pensó que aun fuera un día ella nunca se sentiría plena sin ese chico a su lado, había sido muy tonta al no haberlo admitido antes, claro que sólo lo reconocía ante ella, frente a los demás… bueno… quería aparentar pero… todo mundo notaba su cambio de ánimo.

– Ranma – pronunció suavemente, abrió el primer cajón del taburete y tomó con fuerza un pedazo de papel, enseguida se arrepintió y alisó la hoja cuidadosamente para leerla una vez más…

_Akane:_

_Lamento haber tardado en escribir pero es difícil hacerse entender en China hasta para conseguir papel y tinta._

_Quise escribirte para decirte que estoy bien, no es que **TACHÓN** me la pase de maravilla pero tengo una pista importante y te lo quería contar: me encuentro en las cercanías del Lago Qiandao, bajo sus aguas hay una ciudad llamada "Shi Cheng" o Ciudad León, cuenta una leyenda que hace más de cincuenta años fue inundada porque el pueblo que residía ahí contaba con pozas mágicas que transformaban a los hombres en animales y animales en hombres, que era su arma secreta en las guerras, ¿te das cuenta? Podría ser la solución, desafortunadamente está a más de 30 metros bajo la superficie y sólo puede ser visitada por equipo autorizado pero me conoces ¿cierto? No desistiré hasta bajar y conseguir la cura._

_Te escribiré pronto._

_P. D. Aquella noche yo **TACHÓN** no debí salir así, es sólo que tú **TACHÓN** ya estabas cansada y yo no te dejaba dormir, prometo hablar contigo a mi regreso, por favor espérame y golpea a todo aquel aprovechado que quiera acercarse…_

TOC TOC - ¿Akane estás en tu cuarto? –

- Si tía Nodoka –

- Cariño, te llegó una carta de parte de mi hijo, vaya que está al pendiente tuyo – sonrió la Sra. Saotome con una cálida sonrisa, gesto que también se hizo presente en el rostro de la joven Tendo al tomar el papel con el palpitar agitado…

_…_

_…_

_…_

**_Como una parte de mí_**

**_Que casi puedo tocar_**

**_En este lado del mar hay una parte de ti_**

**_Como podría decir_**

**_Que no se como explicar_**

**_Que al otro lado del mar, hay una parte de mí._**

Akane se encaminaba a casa, con una sonrisa de lado a lado, incluso la gente del vagón del tren podía visualizar la felicidad de aquella muchacha, quién inmutable a lo que pasaba a su alrededor pensaba en que Ranma, había tenido razón, a ambos los habían aceptado en las respectivas Universidades en las que habían hecho exámenes, justo ese día había revisado ambas listas y Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome habían ingresado satisfactoriamente.

Akane suspiró, en la carta pasada, la segunda que había recibido de Ranma, el muchacho había insinuado que podrían compartir un departamento que les quedara a ambos en el camino aunque… no había dicho de qué forma ¿compañeros de cuarto? O ¿casados? Se sonrojó al pensarlo pero sonrió con la idea ¿él pensaría en eso? ¿realmente? Tomó la segunda carta de su pequeño bolso y la re-leyó…

_Akane:_

_Debo reconocer que extraño **RAYADURA TACHÓN** que extrañaré ocupar mi maldición a mi beneficio, por última vez me ayudará… la chica pelirroja convenció a uno de los arqueólogos japoneses de acompañarlos en la expedición así que seguramente pronto me desharé de esto, es genial ¿no crees?_

_Estaba pensando que al volver a Japón **TACHÓN TACHÓN RAYADURA** podríamos rentar un departamento que nos quede cercano a los dos para estudiar, ya sabes, tú medicina en Tokio y yo Educación Física en Tokai, porque seguramente nos aceptaran, estoy seguro de eso._

_Quiero estar bien con **RAYADURA** (parecía decir contigo pero Akane no estaba segura) convencido de hacer las cosas correctas, así que prometo dejarme de estupideces al regresar porque tú eres (palabra remarcada varias veces) im **TACHÓN** imposible de **RAYÓN** persuadir con palabras, entenderás cuando vuelva._

_Lamento que no puedas responderme pero cambio constantemente de lugar para dormir, sin embargo, debo decirte que estás aquí (una palabra escrita con fuerza), es decir tú… eres difícil de olvidar porque **TACHÓN RAYADURAS** eres tan necia que hasta viajaste conmigo de cierta forma ¿raro no? _

_Cuídate mucho._

_Con cari **TACHÓN RAYADURA **carisma he de lograr convencer al equipo de encontrar la sala secreta de las pozas._

_P. D. No seas boba, no dejes que nadie se atreva a pensar que hui del compromiso, tampoco es que no lo haya pensado, torpe, caíste, no pienso quedarme aquí, quiero volver pronto y hacerte enfadar._

_Te escribiré pronto._

_Ranma._

La joven sonrió al releer esa carta y suspiró, no pudo evitarlo, Ranma parecía algo cambiado, más… gentil… y con pensamientos hacia el futuro ¿con ella? ¿de verdad sería eso o se lo imaginaba? Pero le preocupaba… esa carta la había recibido hacía tres meses… ya medio año sin verlo, sin escucharlo… sólo lo podía sentirlo a través de esas palabras escritas con su puño… palabras… era lo que hacía falta entre los dos… cuando él volviera.. lo haría, ya estaba convencida, esos meses con Ranma a la distancia pudo comprender que no había otro camino que decirle lo que sentía por él a su regreso, no importaba como terminaría, debía ser valiente y aclararle que aquella vez que había aceptado casarse con él… era la misma razón que la empujaba a decirle que quería pasar la vida a su lado…

…

…

…

**_Casi te puedo tocar, que en este lado del mar_**

**_Hay una parte de ti_**

**_Como podría decir que no sé como explicar_**

**_Que al otro lado del mar_**

**_Hay una parte de mí_**

Akane miraba el calendario de la pared de su recámara, aún no sabía a que tipo de acuerdo había llegado Ranma con el director de Furinkan para dejarlo faltar tanto tiempo y ¡no sólo eso! Dejarlo pasar automáticamente sus materias ¿qué traía entre manos? Miró la ventana y se sonrojó, Ranma sólo había esperado el día del examen de ingreso a la Universidad y luego a media noche se marchó… se supone que ¿eso era una despedida? No quería despedirse, quería que él fuera y regresara tan pronto como fuera posible pero ya habían pasado ocho meses… y uno desde que había recibido su última carta… la había releído tantas veces que juraba se la había aprendido…

_Akane:_

_¡Lo conseguí! Finalmente me deshice de la maldición… bueno… algo así, cuando vuelva a casa te explicaré a detalle._

_Estos meses han sido TACHÓN RAYÓN es difícil para mí decírtelo pero creo que ya no hay vuelta de hoja y no quiero que lo sepas por estas letras, quiero confirmarte algo que sé que sabes, ojalá tú también TACHÓN es decir, no saldré huyendo esta vez ni lo negaré, lo prometo._

_Pronto regresaré._

_Ranma._

Akane sonreía ¿era lo que ella creía saber? ¿Aquella vez de Jusenkyo? ¿Sería posible?... se iluminaba su rostro y sentía latir su corazón con más fuerza de tan solo pensarlo, si era así… si él realmente no lo negara y no huyera… ella estaría más que dispuesta a sincerarse con él también… a pasar la vida a su lado… como una pareja de verdad…

…

…

¿De verdad sería posible que él fuera realmente correspondido por Akane? Meditó Ranma mientras su avión aterrizaba en la Terminal Aérea de Tokio, justo a tiempo, se dijo el chico al ver su reloj ¿él usando reloj? Se había acostumbrado por los horarios de trabajo en las ruinas, al parecer su suerte había cambiado, quizás un tipo de karma positivo también sea devuelto cuando a uno le va muy mal, creyó el chico al salir del aeropuerto.

¿Qué habrá pensado Akane con su última carta?… quizás había dejado pasar mucho tiempo… y si… no… sacudió la cabeza, todo estaría bien, en dos semanas entrarían a la Universidad y lo harían como una pareja real, ya no le importaba lo que dijeran sus autoproclamadas prometidas ni los locos que andaban tras Akane, ni siquiera lo vergonzoso que sería enfrentarse a su familia… el tiempo a solas y lejos de la chica lo habían hecho comprender realmente la importancia que tenía esa jovencita en su vida: era su mejor amiga, su compañera de día con día, su confidente, su cómplice y su prometida… y si tenía suerte… sería su esposa, meditó el joven de trenza al tomar un taxi hacia Nerima.

Al interior del vehículo contemplaba un peculiar anillo, a simple vista parecía ser de jade pero era realmente una piedra un tanto extraña y diferente a las conocidas, la sortija la había encontrado durante las misiones bajo el agua, cualquiera diría que había hurtado tesoro nacional de China pero ¿quién se fijaría en un pequeño anillo? Dos dragones cruzados formaban un círculo perfecto, sus bocas sostenían una estrella de doce picos, cada uno representaba un signo chino… era perfecto para pedirle a Akane que se casara con él… porque no le bastaba sentir que una parte de ella se había instalado en él, quería en verdad estrecharla en sus brazos, mirarla, escucharla, sentirla… cuidarla… amarla… el resto de sus días…

…

…

* * *

Primero que nada, lo de la ciudad Shi Cheng es verdad, si existen esas "ruinas", y en verdad sólo puede bajar "personal autorizado", ya de ahí aproveche y puse a la imaginación a divagar con lo de la leyenda. Algo que también existe son las dos Universidades de Japón que mencioné :P

Sobre el argumento, sé que muchos quedarán inconformes porque es un final abierto, lo sé, lo sé, pero la intención de este pequeño relato era transmitir lo que la distancia puede hacer con estos dos, es decir, cuando Ranma regresó de la pelea con Herb Akane lo abrazó efusivamente, estaba preocupada, le dio gusto verlo a salvo y afloró lo que realmente siente por el chico, tanto que ni siquiera Ranma se atrevió a decir algo ofensivo, se quedó como idiota porque no creo que le haya parecido mal el abrazo.

Yo llevé esto a un nivel un poco más extremo, ocho meses uff no creo que aguanten tanto los pobres separados, pero bueno, es una de las cosas que imaginé podría pasar con ellos, ojalá les haya gustado.

No prometo hacer un capítulo dos de cierre por dos razones: el propósito de este relato era transmitir esa "madurez repentina" por decirlo así debido a la distancia y dos, tengo pendiente una historia larga que tengo en proceso y no quiero descuidarla mucho.

Gracias a todos por leer, ojalá me hagan saber lo que les pareció esta pequeña entrega.

Saludines.


End file.
